This invention generally relates to toy play sets, and in particular to toy play sets for use with conventional, unpowered, toy objects such as 1/64 scale toy vehicles (e.g., Hot Wheels® and Matchbox® toy vehicles) and/or figurines. It is known to provide play sets for use with reduced scale toy vehicles. Conventional play sets are not well-suited for use by a child while riding in a vehicle such as a car. It is believed that a play set adapted for use by a child riding in a vehicle would be desirable.